El regreso de viejos enemigos
by ricardo.arellanobarrera
Summary: Que pasaría si Byakuran y Loki se unieran y luego Byakuran mate a Loki y vengan las verdaderas coronas fúnebres del futuro. Issei Y Tsuna serán capaces de detener a sus peores enemigos,¿Varia y Khaos Bridgade ayudaran?. Véanlo solo aquí en Highschool DxD and Katekyo Hitman Reborn CROSSOVER Mi primer FANFIC
1. Chapter 0

Crossover

**Katekyo Hitman RebornXHighschool DxD**

Hecho por: Ricardo Enrique Arellano Barrera

_Fecha: 14-Marzo-2014_

Personajes:

**-****Katekyo Hitman Reborn!-**

**-Vongola-**

***Tsunayoshi Sawada**

***Gokudera Hayato**

***Yamamoto Takeshi**

***Ryohel Sasagawa**

***Lambo Bovino**

***Hibari Kyoya**

***Chrome Dokuro**

***Rokudo Mukuro**

***Bianchi**

***Basil**

***Reborn**

***Kusakabe Tetsuya**

***Futta**

***Kyoko Sasagawa**

***Haru Miura**

***I-Pin**

***Collonelo**

***Fong**

***Skull**

***Mammon**

***Uni**

***Verde**

***Lal Mirch**

***Hana Kurokawa**

**-Varia-**

**Xanxus**

**Squalo**

**Belphegor**

**Levi A Than**

**Lussuria**

**Gola Moska**

**Fran**

**-Millefiore-**

**Byakuran**

**Kikyo **

**Daysi**

**Torikabuto  
**

**Zakuro**

**Bluebell**

**Ghosth**

**-HighSchool DxD-**

**Issei Hyōdō **

**Rias Gremory **

**Akeno Himejima **

**Asia Argento **

**Koneko Tōjō **

**Yūto Kiba**

**Gasper Vladi **

**Irinea Shido**

**Sona Sitri**

**Tsubaki Shinra**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Saji Genshirou**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Azazel**

**Sirchezs Lucifer**

**Michael**

**Vali Lucifer**

**Ophis**

**Saji Genshirou**

**Bikuo**

**Kuroka Tojo**

**Esta historia esta basada en los Mangas y Animes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Highschool DxD asi que por lo tanto todos los personajes son de propiedad de sus distintos creadores ****Akira Amano**** por crear Katekyo Hitman Reborn y de ****Ichiei Ishibumi**** por crear HighSchool DxD**

**-Ricardo Enrique Arellano Barrera-**


	2. Chapter 1

Era de noche estaba lluviosa y con fuertes rayos ahí se encontraba un hombre de aspecto muy peculiar con características de pelo blanco un poco rebelde y con un tatuaje morado en el ojo izquierdo este hombre se encontraba debajo de un puente a medio desmayar.

¿?: Maldito Sawada Tsunayoshi me las pagaras te juro que me vengare-tirado en el suelo y a punto de desmayar-

===En la mansión Gremory===

Estaban reunidos en el edificio viejo de la academia kouh Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos, Michael el líder de los ángeles y Sirchenzs, Serafall los actuales reyes demonios, Rías la reina de la destrucción y Akeno la sacerdotisa del rayo.

Sirchenzs: Muy bien los llame aquí para que hablemos de un tema de gran seriedad

Azazel: Muy bien de que se trata ahora

==Llega Akeno con unas tazas de té==

Michael: Si Sirchenzs de que es ese tema tan importante

Sirchenzs: Bueno recientemente se detectó una brecha dimensional que no pertenece a las 3 facciones

Rías:-se sorprende-Que dices Oni-Sama

Akeno: Como que no pertenece a ninguna de las 3 facciones

Azazel:-da un puñetazo a la mesa-Como que no es de ninguna facción

Sirchenzs: Si dentro según unos exploradores en total 10 pero solo regreso 1 y muy lastimado hubo un individuo con suficiente poder para hacernos frente según sus rasgos faciales tenía el pelo blanco corto y con un tatuaje en el ojo morado

Rías: Quieres que vaya con un grupo a averiguar oni-sama

Sirchenzs: Si pero en el lugar en el que fue en Namimori un lugar prohibido por las 3 facciones

Akeno:-sorprendida-Como que está prohibido ese lugar

Azazel: Si a causa de los Vongola

Michael: La única familia de humanos capaces de lidiar con Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caidos. Las leyendas decían que el fundador Giotto el primer Vongola fue capaz de pelar contra los cuatro Maous sin ningún problema mientras que sus 6 guardianes que eran. El guardián de la Tormenta, Rayo, Nube, Niebla, Sol, Lluvia eran capaces de acabar con los ejércitos personales de 15 piezas de cada Rey demonio, dando un total de 60, ellos solos y encima el guardián del cielo, ósea, el jefe…el más poderoso de todos… tenía la capacidad de hacerle frente a los 4 Maous

El Vongola Primo ocupo la cuidad de Namimori que fue a donde decidió vivir sus días y ese lugar estaba prohibido para cualquiera de las tres facciones, sobre riesgo de desaparecer a manos de los Vongola

Sirchenzs: Rías hermana necesito que vayan a Namimori e investiguen el lugar

Rías;-sorprendida-Queeee por qué quieres que vaya a ese lugar tan peligroso de por si ya que mencionaste al tema de los Vongola

Michael:-relajado-No te preocupes eso fue hace 400 años

Azazel: Michael tiene razón no hay de qué preocuparse ni que descendiente del primer Vongola viva ahí jajajaj-riendose-

==En Namimori==

(Cierto bebe con traje y camisa naranjada y con un sombrero de fieltro negro con una franja anaranjada y un gran mazo verde)

Reborn:-le pega en la cabeza con el mazo-Despierta Dame-Tsuna

Tsuna-se despierta por el golpe y se soba donde Reborn lo golpeo-Ite. Itee Reborn deja de hacer eso

Reborn:-baja de la cama de Tsuna-Cállate yo soy tu tutor y hago lo que quiero cuando quiera así que cállate y baja a desayunar (waoouw nunca pensé que Reborn fuera tan Reborn)

Tsuna:(Ya abajo el cambiado con su uniforme escolar y llegando al comedor) Buenos días mama

Nana: Buenos días Tsu-kun

Reborn: Si no te apresuras no llegaras a tiempo a la escuela Dame-Tsuna, Hibari se enojara contigo por consecuencia te molera hasta la muerte y además te tendré que castigar severamente por tu deficiente impuntualidad -sonriendo como siempre-(lo repito nunca me imaginé haciendo a Reborn tan Reborn)

Tsuna:-le llego a la mente su castigo propinado por su tutor espartano y de paso el castigo del prefecto de su escuela-Ite….ite…Mama ya me voy a la escuela-agarro un pedazo de pan y una leche en caja y salió corriendo hacia a la escuela Namimori-

(Caminando Tsuna se topa con Kyoko y Ryohel que también llego Gokudera y Yamamoto)

Gokudera: Hola Judaimme buenos días-sonriendo como siempre al ver a Tsuna-

Yamamoto: Yooooo Tsuna buen día-sonriendo despreocupadamente-

Ryohel: Buenos días Sawada AL EXTREMO-gritando como siempre-

Kyoko: Buenos días Tsu-kun-le agarra la mano a Tsuna-que haremos hoy en el descanso

Tsuna:-sonrojado-Pues qué tal si te mimo hoy en descanso

Kyoko:-sonrojada-Tsu-kun-lo abraza-Me haces muy feliz-le da un beso-

Ryohel: Ohhhh Sawada será mejor que cuides mucho a mi hermanita AL EXTREMO-gritándole-

Gokudera:-enojado-No le grites a Judaimme Cabeza de Césped

Ryohel: Que dijiste de mi Cabeza de Pulpo-respondiéndole a Gokudera-

Yamamoto:-empezándose a reír-Ma…ma…. Cálmense chicos

Tsuna: Chicos tranquilícense-tratando de relajar a Gokudera y a Ryohel-

Kyoko: Tsu-Kun que tal si los dejamos porque si llegamos tarde porque Hibari-San no hace excepciones con nadie

Tsuna: Tienes razón Kyoko-agarra a Kyoko de la mano y empiezan a correr en camino a la escuela-

Gokudera: Judaimme/Yamamoto: Tsuna/Ryohel: Sawada-gritándole a Tsuna al mismo tiempo-

(Ya en la escuela Namimori estaban llegando al salón Tsuna y Kyoko(a tiempo porque si no Hibari los hubiera molido hasta la muerte sin importarle para nada a Kyoko) y muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Tsuna y Kyoko agarrados de las manos)

-Todo el salón-QUEEEEE DAME-TSUNA Y KYOKO JUNTOS-algunos empezaron a llorar y varios deseándole la muerte a Tsuna algunos desmayados por la tremenda noticia-

Haru:-Llega al salón-Hola Kyoko-chan y Tsuna-san buenos días, Por cierto no has visto al impuntual de mi novio de Gokudera no lo he visto por ningún lado-enojada por la impuntualidad de Gokudera-

-Llegan Gokudera, Yamamoto (Ryohel se fue a su salón) todos apaleados y con moretones en todo su cuerpo-

Haru:-enojada-Hayato Gokudera donde habías estado-le da un jalón en la oreja-

Gokudera: Auch-se zafa fácilmente de Haru-Que haces mujer estúpida no ves que me apaleo Hibari y tu castigándome de mas

Haru:-bufándose-Hablaremos más tarde novio estúpido [jajaja nunca imagine a Hura siendo violenta con Gokudera]

Yamamoto:-riendose-jajajaja a Gokudera le da órdenes a una mujer jajajajaja

Gokudera:-con una vena en la frente-teme….

-llega Hibari a la puerta del salón-

Hibari: Siguen siendo ruidosos y aun no empiezan las clases-saca sus tonfas y se pone en posición de combate-"Te golpearé hasta la muerte" (_kamikorosu_)

Gokudera:-con cara de aterrorizado-no otra vez-grita-nooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

==**En el aeropuerto de Namimori**==

-Estaban llegando 8 personas a la cuidad de Namimori con destino a su preparatoria de dicha ciudad-

Iseei: Así que esto es Namimori hee-estirandose los brazos-

-Mientras pasan un grupo un poco fuera de lo normal y común llamado Varia-

Squalo:-se tropieza con Kiba-Fijate por donde vas escoria VOOOOIIII

Belphegor: ShiShiShi-riéndose-creo que alguien es muy estúpido por tropezar con Squalo-chan

Kiba:-aprieta sus dientes-Quieres pelear viejo loco

Squalo: Que dijiste puberto-enojado-

Xanxus y Rías:-al mismo tiempo hablan-YA CALMENSE Squalo/Kiba

Kiba y Squalo:-voltean a ver a sus jefes-Ok jefe/Ok Bouchou

Fran:-hablando como siempre-Squalo-sempai quiere pelear contra un niño jejejeje-rie sarcásticamente-

Koneko: Veo que alguien de ustedes es tan sarcástico-seria (como siempre)-

Fran: Squalo-sempai mira a una muñequita de trapo –se acerca a Koneko y le aprieta sus mejillas- Bel-sempai puedo quedarme con esta muqueñita

Koneko: Este es más imbécil que Iseei-sempai –seria y un poco enojada (que digo enojada estaba encabronada)-

Iseei: -le sale una gotita al estilo anime- Porque siempre me insultas Koneko-Chan

Koneko: Porque yo quiero hacerlo así que cállate-mira a Fran-Y no creas que me olvide de ti Rana Estúpida

Fran: -empieza a oler- Creo que huelo a gatita enojada

Koneko: -enojada-Que dijiste estúpido

Iseei: -protegiendo a Koneko- Koneko-Chan yo te protegeré de estos raros

Rías:-llama la atención de los demás- Alguien de ustedes raros saben dónde queda la Preparatoria Namimori

Xanxus: -la voltea a ver seriamente- Dices la preparatoria Namimori -serio-

Akeno: -se acerca a Rías y le susurra-Acabo de presentir que este hombre sabe algo al respecto

Rías: Usted buen señor me puede indicar donde se encuentra esa preparatoria-con voz autoritaria-

Xanxus: Mammon donde andas

-Aparece un bebe con un chupete lila y todo cubierto por una capucha-

Mammon:-serio-sarcástico-Sí que desea jefe

Xanxus: Lleva a estas personas a la escuela de Sawada Tsunayoshi

Akeno:-pensando-Lo sospechaba esta persona sabe algo

Xanxus. Belphegor acompaña a Mammon-con tono autoritario- Y luego de que lleven a estas cucarachas regresen al hotel

-Se va Xanxus, Levi-A-Than, Squalo y Lussuria hacia el hotel anteriormente dicho-

Belphegor: ShiShiShi ok jefecito-riendo-

Mammon: Acompáñenme escorias-serio-

-Así el grupo de Rias acompaño al grupo Varia a la escuela de Tsuna-

Rías: Por cierto quien es Sawada Tsunayoshi-se dirigió a los 2 Varia-

Belphegor: Es el tipo que le quito el puesto del 10° Vongola a nuestro jefecito-serio-

Mammon: Así es nuestro jefecito perdió contra un puberto como ustedes

Rías/Akeno: Que dijiste Vongola-se sorprenden-

-El grupo Gremory se sorprende al ver a Rías y Akeno sorprendidas-

Belphegor/Mammon: -Voltean a ver al grupo- Como sabes acerca de los Vongola –pensando Belphegor - Quienes son ellos mejor le informo al jefe

Rias: Eso es secreto así que me podrías decir donde esta ese Vongola quiero preguntarle algo –con tono autoritario-

Belphegor: -riendo- ShiShiShi acaso quieres matarlo-con tono sarcástico-

Akeno: Solo lo buscamos porque afecta nuestros intereses además queremos preguntarle acerca de un hombre de pelo blanco y un tatuaje en el rostro

Belphegor: -con cara de impactado con esa descripción que le dieron- Como conocen a Byakuran

Rias/Akeno: Así se llama el sujeto que mat hirió a 1 de los exploradores de mi Oni-sama

Belphegor: Bien ya llegamos a la escuela entren y hablen con un tal Hibari Kyoya porque este es su territorio-se va con Mammon y desaparecen-

-se meten a la escuela y ven a unos alumnos-

Rias: Disculpen ustedes no saben dónde se encuentra un tal Hibari Kyoya

-los alumnos al escuchar ese nombre se asustaron y se fueron mientras aparece un hombre del comité disciplinario de Namimori-

-MDCD=Miembro del comité disciplinario-

MDCD: Ustedes a quien buscan

Iseei: Aun tal Hibari Kyoya porque lo preguntas-con tono arrogante-

MDCD: Así que lo buscan a él y porque razón

Koneko: -con tono serio- para que nos ayude con nuestro papeleo de inscripción porque nosotros somos los alumnos de intercambio que recibirá esta escuela el día de hoy

MDCD: Muy bien síganme yo los llevare con Hibari-san

Xenovia: Gracias

**-Llegan a la oficina de Hibari-**

MDCD: Muy bien aquí es-respira hondo espero que Hibari-san este de buenas para esto

Akeno: Como que de buenas

MDCD: Es que hay días en que esta de buenas y hace ese tipo de papeleo y hay días en que esta de malas y nos apalea a nosotros sus subordinados-vuelve a respirar-

-abre la puerta el MDCD-

MDCD: Hibari-san aquí le traje los alumnos de intercambio


	4. Chapter 3

**En el momento que abre la puerta el MDCD aparece un salvaje Hibari atacando a su subordinado-**

**Hibari: Que haces aquí no te he dicho que debes de tocar antes de abrir una puerta –con tono enojado-**

**MDCD: Ya ven este es de esos días que anda de malas –apuntando a Rias y a compañía-**

**Hibari:-voltea a ver al dicho grupo- Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi escuela, Hablen o si no "Los golpearé hasta la muerte" (kamikorosu) –sacando sus tonfas-**

**Rias: Bueno mi nombre es Rias Gremory y venimos aquí porque somos los estudiantes de que debían de llegar hoy en la mañana, Pero por cuestiones del avión se atrasó nuestro vuelo-con tono protector-**

**Hibari: - guardando las tonfas- Entren a mi oficina rápido o si no ****te golpearé hasta la muerte-con tono serio y amenazante-**

**Xenovia: -pensando- Quien es este tipo para hablarnos así**

**Hibari: -voltea a ver a Xenovia como si este hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos-**

**Hibari: -se sienta en su silla donde está su escritorio- Muy bien quiero sus nombres completos, edades y de que escuela vienen-sacando una carpeta de una gaveta de su escritorio-**

**Nombre: Issei Hyōdō 15 años -2do grado**

**Rias Gremory 16 años -3er grado**

**Akeno Himejima 16 años -3er grado**

**Asia Argento 15 años -2do grado**

**Koneko Tōjō 14 años -1er grado**

**Yūto Kiba 15 años -2do grado**

**Xenovia 15 años -2do grado**

**Gasper Vladi 14 años -1er grado**

**Escuela: Academia Kouh**

**-Se escucha un gran estruendo proveniente del campus de la escuela-**

**MDCD:-llega un MDCD a la oficina de Hibari -Kyoya-san hay problemas**

**Hibari: -Saca sus tonfas- Que tarados son los que perturban la paz en mi escuela**

**MDCD: Son Hayato Gokudera y Sasagawa Ryohel jefe**

**Hibari: Esta es la 3era vez en el día-salta de la ventana para ir corriendo hacia donde se origina el disturbio-**

**-Campus de la preparatoria Namimori-**

**Gokudera: Deja en paz a Judaimme cabeza de césped –enojado y con unas 10 dinamitas en ambas manos-**

**Ryohel: Ohhhh solo le estaba diciendo que haga feliz a mi hermanita, cabeza de pulpo AL EXTREMO –gritando como siempre-**

**Yamamoto:-riendo como siempre- ma... Ma... cálmense antes que Hibari nos muerda hasta la muerte**

**Tsuna: ite… Ite… chicos cálmense por favor no recuerdan lo que paso hoy-rezando para que no haiga kamikorosu-**

**Kyoko: Oni-san por favor escucha a Yamamoto-san y Tsu-kun –suplicándole a Ryohel-**

**Haru:-enojada- Hayato Gokudera te puedes calmar ya mismo o si no te golpeare así que escucha a Tsuna-san y a Yamamoto-san**

**-En la oficina de Hibari-**

**Iseei: Mira Rias aquellos sujetos creo que son los revoltosos-señalando a las Tsuna y compañía-**

**Rias: Ya veo me preguntare quienes son ellos-cruzada de brazos-**

**Akeno: Bouchou mira a Hibari-san-señalando a Hibari corriendo a aquel grupo-**

**Xenovia: Me pregunto que les hará ya que él tiene un carácter podría decirse que peor que Valí-cruzada de brazos-**

**Casper: Hibari-san da miedo y mucho –oculto en el sofá de la oficina-**

**Kiba: Creo que concuerdo con Xenovia y Casper es peor que Valí y creo que está a la par como el viejo ese de la mañana-refiriéndose a Squalo-**

**Koneko: Que su dios los bendiga –diciéndolo fríamente-**

**-Campus de la escuela-**

**Hibari: -llegando al grupo- Esta es la 3era vez en el día herbívoro no estoy de humor para andar peleando con ustedes y además tengo que inscribir a nuevos herbívoros a esta escuela-sacando sus tonfas- "Los golpearé hasta la muerte" (kamikorosu)**

**Tsuna/Gokudera/Yamamoto/Haru/Kyoko/Ryohel:-al unísono gritando- QUEEE!**

**Reborn: -Llegando de la nada- Así que llegan nuevos alumnos a esta escuela Hibari Kyoya**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hibari:-guardando sus tonfas-Así es bebe como lo he dicho unos nuevos alumnos asistirán en esta escuela y en este momento están en mi oficina esperando a que les ayude a terminar sus papeles de ingreso**

**Reborn: -acercándose a Hibari- Que extraño es todo esto Tsuna y compañía ellos no deben saber que ustedes son la 10ma generación Vongola**

**-el grupo se sorprende por esto-**

**Tsuna: Porque no quieres que ellos sepan**

**Reborn: -le da una patada en la cabeza que manda a volar a Tsuna 2 metros- Que tal si son una familia enemiga Idiota**

**Tsuna: Ya entendí Reborn –a punto de desmayarse-**

**Kyoko: Tsu-kun estas bien –preocupada-**

**Haru: Tsuna-san estas bien –un poco preocupada-**

**Gokudera/Yamamoto/Ryohel: Judaimme/Tsuna estas bien**

**Tsuna: Si estoy bien-parándose-**

**-aparece Mammon-**

**Mammon: Vaya…vaya… creo que tienen un pequeño problema por aquí**

**Reborn: Que haces aquí Mammon –serio-**

**Mammon: Vine a ver si aún siguen vivos –riendo-**

**Tsuna: -llegando al grupo- Como que vivos**

**Reborn:-convirtiendo a león en pistola y apuntándole- Explícate Mammon**

**Mammon: Es que hace rato nos encontramos a un raro grupo que fue problemático y nos pidieron por parte de Xanxus que los dejáramos a esta escuela y los andan buscando a ustedes y Xanxus abrió la boca y dijo el nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi y que él es el 10mo Vongola ah y además dicen que Byakuran ataco a su gente y creo que por eso los andan buscando porque creen que ustedes saben algo de Byakuran**

**-los demás impactados al escuchar el nombre de Byakuran incluso Hibari-**

**Tsuna:By…Bya…Byakuran-tartamudeando-**

**Mammon:-serio-Si ese mismo escoria**

**Hibari:-recostado en un árbol-Crei que Sawada había acabado definitivamente con Byakuran**

**Gokudera:-apretando los puños-Crei que ese maldito estaría sin poderes ya que lo derrotamos**

**Yamamoto:-sorprendido-Creo que deberíamos de preguntarle a los nuevos de que saben de todo esto**

**Tsuna:Es cierto-se rasca la cabeza-**

**Reborn:-lanzo un disparo y la pistola se convirtió en león-Dejare que se acerquen a ellos pero no quiero que se les escape ni una sola palabra acerca de los Vongola-miro amenazante al grupo-**

**Todos:/HI Reborn/Bebe/-dijieron al unisono-**

**Reborn:-pensando-Investigare quienes son ellos a ver si no son una amenaza-sonrio sádicamente-**

**Tsuna:-miro a Reborn sonriendo sádicamente y le dijo-Ya se lo que planeas Reborn**

**Reborn:-haciendose el inocente-Yo no planeo nada-sonriendo sádicamente en su mente-**

**Hibari:-golpea a Gokudera y a Ryohel con sus tonfas-Por cierto aquí está su 3era paliza del dia de hoy Herbívoros**

**Kyoko Y Haru:-gritaron-Oni-san/Gokudera-sorprendidas por el ataque de Hibari-**

**Reborn:Por cierto Mammon-miro amenzante al otro Arcobaleno-**

**Mammon:-miro fijamente a Reborn-mmm….que quieres Reborn-san**

**Reborn:Dile a Xanxus que si la próxima vez que se le escape algo de nuestro secreto de los Vongola le voy a dar un entrenamiento que Tsuna aún no ha experimentado aun ya que estoy siendo leve con el[Maldito Reborn sádico]**

**Mammon:Ahí se lo dire Jefe-desaparece-**

**Reborn:-mirando a Hibari-Hibari llévate a Dame-Tsuna y los demás con ese grupito mientras yo voy a investigar a ellos-se va caminando a la entrada de la escuela y desaparece-**

**-En la oficina de Hibari-**

**Hibari:-Llega a su oficina y se sienta en un sofá-Muy bien herbívoros quiero seguir hablando con ustedes-dirigiéndose a Rias y compañía-**

**Rias: De quieres hablar Hibari-San-sentada en otro sillón-**

**Hibari: He escuchado que buscan a un tal Byakuran y a un estudiante llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi-con mirada retante-**

**Rias:-sorprendida pensativamente-He como sabes de eso si ni siquiera te he mencionado nada de eso**

**Hibari:-mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa-Pues me acaban de informar un idiota llamado Belphegor también otro llamado Mammon-miro fijamente a Akeno y se sonrojo-Mierda-pensó-**

**Xenovia: Veo que tienen buenos informantes por aquí-se postro enfrente de Hibari con tono serio-**

**Hibari:-ataca de la nada a Xenovia con su par de tonfas-**

**Xenovia:-sale volando y choca en una pared-**


End file.
